Nueva Literatura
by Ibeth Cullen
Summary: Ahora me gustan las novelas románticas, ahora sé el secreto de la palabra prohibido, ahora sé que nada es imposible...DHr ONE SHOT


**Inspirada en mi pasión por las Novelas Románticas, este one-shot relatado por la propia Hermione nos hace pensar que las historias que en esos libros tienen lugar no son historias tan imposibles de creer.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK Rowling, la pasión es mía **

* * *

Nunca me había sentido atraída por las novelas románticas.

Mucho menos las eróticas.

Nunca me había parado a hojear aquellos volúmenes en tonos rosa y pastel, con los nombres de las autoras (siempre son mujeres) escritos en letras cursivas y elegantes, y con títulos demasiado sugerentes, en la mayoría de los cuales se encontraban palabras como "pasión", "arder" y "prohibido". Solamente con esas palabras ya tienes 7 títulos diferentes.

Prefería la sección de historia.

Ahora, aquí en Hogwarts, hay muchísimo menos acceso a ese tipo de libros, y las "Fantasías Encantadas" de los productos de la tienda de Fred y George, siempre atestadas por un público femenino ansioso de ver sus propias historias románticas hechas realidad durante una hora por el módico precio de cinco strykles el tomo no son para mí.

Sigo prefiriendo los tomos de historia en la biblioteca.

Supongo que todo este hastío por un tipo de libro, puede resultar raro. Generalmente hablando, adoro cada objeto que tenga tapas, cubierta y lomo.

Pero sé que dentro de esos libros no podré encontrar conocimientos, ni nueva información que añadir a mi cerebro, ni nada interesante de lo que luego comentar con mis amigos (aunque ellos se cansen siempre de oírme hablar cuando no les interesa nada de lo que digo, aunque me da igual).

Sé que dentro de esos libros lo único que hay son historias imposibles de chicas imposibles con chicos imposibles, en los que se describe el amor con las palabras, una vez más "pasión", "arder" y "prohibido". Y lo imposible no se haya dentro de mis esquemas.

Soy una chica sencilla, estudio magia, por eso sé que no hay nada imposible, dentro de los límites de lo tangible y de la realidad. Pero ese tipo de historias que narran esos libros por los cuales nunca me he interesado escapan de mi sentido de la realidad.

Puede que sea porque nunca lo haya experimentado.

Puede que sea porque no creo que vaya a experimentarlo nunca.

Puede que nunca me halla sentido… pasional, o ardiendo…

Nunca.

Hasta que descubrí a lo que se referían los títulos de las novelas con las palabras "prohibido".

Oh, sé que he hecho montones de cosas prohibidas dentro de esta escuela. Junto con mis amigos, claro, no hemos tenido un solo año en el que no hayamos tenido que romer las normas de Hogwarts.

Aunque al fin y al cabo, sólo son normas. Una serie de reglas tampoco mortalmente estrictas, con el fin de proteger a los alumnos de accidentes y de mantener la paz y el orden dentro del colegio.

La palabra "prohibido" tiene un significado más profundo.

Y es esa palabra lo que hizo que mi cuerpo, ayer noche, se inflase hasta límites fuera de mi comprensión de pasión y llamas.

No porque me aventurase por los pasillos de noche (lo cual hice) ni por hechizar a mis compañeros (lo que también lo hice) y ni siquiera por adentrarme en la biblioteca a curiosear por entre los libros vetados al alumnado ( lo que hice igualmente).

No, la palabra prohibido no se le puede relacionar con esas chiquilladas, las cuales llevo haciendo desde hace muchas noches, ávida de saber.

La palabra prohibido hace cosas mucho peores.

La palabra prohibido se acerca silenciosamente detrás de ti cuando no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

La palabra prohibido tiene nombre y apellidos.

La palabra prohibido tiene ojos fríos como el hielo y manos ardientes como el fuego.

La palabra prohibido tiene voz grave y suave en aliento tibio de olor a menta, cuando susurra en tu oído rompiendo el silencio de la noche y lo que creías soledad.

_- Granger…_

Por la noche todos los gatos son pardos.

La palabra prohibido tiene mechones del color de la luna.

Yo no solía interesarme por las novelas románticas.

Ahora tengo 30 volúmenes leídos bajo mi cana y otros 10 esperando en mi baúl a ser leídos. Los devoro como si fueran el desayuno. Los camuflo en tapas de aburridas novelas clásicas muggles para que nadie se entere de que he abandonado la historia Mágica por la literatura erótica.

Ahora me detengo cada vez que leo en una de ellas la palabra "prohibido" y se enciende dentro de mí la pasión y la llama.

Ya no me río de los títulos insulsos, las portadas color crema ni de las tipografías cursivas y adornadas. Lo que me interesa al fin y al cabo está dentro, entre palabras, entre frases.

Historias imposibles de chicas imposibles y chicos imposibles.

Escenas imposibles donde cosas imposibles tenían lugar, donde palabras imposibles eran dichas.

Y sonrío.

Porque ya no me parecen tan imposibles.

Sonrío porque, obviamente, yo no soy una chica imposible.

Y la biblioteca no es un sitio imposible.

Y porque lo que se me dijo, acorralándome entre sus dos brazos contra la estantería de las Artes Oscuras, susurrándome al oído, y mirándome a los ojos, no era una idea del todo imposible.

_- Granger…¿por qué siempre me ha gustado lo prohibido?_

Y porque la idea de ir cada noche a partir de ahora a la Sección Oscura de la biblioteca, recorriendo los pasillos evitando a Filch, después de haber hechizado a mis compañeras de cuarto, y no únicamente por leer aquellos volúmenes prohibidos no me parece tan imposible.

Y aunque Draco Malfoy sea un chico imposible…

… tal vez en el fondo a mi también me guste lo prohibido.

* * *

**¡¡¡Espero que les haya gustadooooo!!!**

**Me acabo de leer la continuación de "El beso del Highlander" titulado "El Highlander oscuro"; el libro merece la pena...excepto por el final. Vaya chascooo...**

**Que les vaya todo muy bien y que encuentren a su propio... compañero prohibido :P . ****Yo ya lo tengo, aunque hace tiempo que dejó de estar prohibido. jijiji**

**Y dejen un review si les parece que mereció la pena leer el fic!!! A mí me ha merecido la pena escirbirlo así que... ¡¡¡Graziazz!!!**


End file.
